Sufrir, Odiarte y Amarte
by A Tale of Two People
Summary: Todos dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un paso, ¿Pero y si odias mas de lo que amas?, ¿Con que seguirías?, ¿Amor u Odio?.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicado a mi amiga **Nachika Cullen**, quien me ayudo con el summary y el titulo del Fic. Muchas gracias por apoyarme, **Nachika Cullen**. Les recomiendo sus historias, sobretodo: **Las Niñas Goticas No Cantan**.

* * *

><p>De noche en las espesuras de la niebla, un hombre se encontraba desolado y triste, pues aquel sentimiento que lo invadía era el mayor veneno, no sabía si era el despecho o la cólera de haber sido traicionado, el cual le producía ese horrible dolor.<p>

Recordaba con desolación aquella noche que la conoció, la noche que cambiaría su vida…

El caballero de alta sociedad y de un gran porte en la corte, se encontraba en el comedor de su hogar disfrutando de un exquisito desayuno, cuando una de sus criadas lo interrumpió.

-Disculpe Lord Edward, un mensajero a dejado una carta para usted –dijo una empleada entregándole el sobre en sus blancas y tersas manos. Después se retiro de la habitación.

Prefirió terminar de comer, y luego sentarse a leer la carta con más tranquilidad en su alcoba. Al terminar la comida se dirigió con calma hacia su recamara, al llegar a esta se sentó en su sofá de terciopelo, con mucho cuidado abrió la carta, era una invitación a un evento esta noche. Al parecer el conde Newton quería festejar su compromiso con la joven Jessica.

Como no tenía nada que hacer Edward decidió ir, llamo a una de sus criadas y le ordeno que le dijera al cochero la hora y el lugar al cual tenía que salir Edward esa noche. La mañana continúo sin mas percances. A la hora indicada en la carta Edward ya se encontraba en el hogar de los Newton, limpio y perfumado, se bajo del coche y camino a paso lento hacia el anunciador quien al decir su nombre todas las miradas se posaron en el, que si bien no le molestaba, tampoco era de su total agrado.

La cena paso entre conversaciones e insinuaciones de mujeres para con Edward, las cual el no tomaba en cuenta. El estaba manteniendo una amena conversación con la señora Esme Cullen, cuando miro al otro lado del salón, y ahí estaba ella. Una hermosa castaña, con la piel de porcelana, labios color carmesí que tentaban su autocontrol, vestía un corset negro muy ajustado que remarcaba su figura. Era simplemente preciosa.

Se disculpo con la señora Esme diciendo que tenía que ir a tomar aire, esta lo entendió y lo dejo irse. Cruzo el salón hasta la mesa en donde estaba sentada la preciosa castaña, que se encontraba hablando entretenidamente con Jacob Black, su enemigo.

-Hola –dijo Edward llamando la atención de la muchacha, la cual levanto la vista dejando ver unos hermosos ojos chocolate, pero con una tonalidad rojiza en el borde de los orbes que producía escalofríos. Edward no le dio mucha importancia y continuo –Desde mi mesa he notado su impactante belleza, y me preguntaba si esta hermosa dama ¿no gustaría de dar un paseo por el jardín y poder deleitarme con su hermosura? –dijo Edward sabiendo que ninguna mujer podría resistirse a tal alago.

-Claro que me encantaría, Lord cuyo nombre no se –dijo la doncella levantándose de su asiento e ignorando las miradas que le lanzaba Jacob.

-Disculpe mi Lady, pero es que estaba tan absorto con su belleza, que hasta mi nombre he olvidado –dijo esperando un sonrojo de parte de ella, un sonrojo que nunca llego –Edward Masen, un placer.

-Isabella Swan, el placer es todo mío Lord Edward –dijo mientras se dirigían al jardín.

-¿Y que la trae al reino de Forks, Lady Isabella? –dijo Edward mientras paseaban por los rosales.

-Bella, solo bella. Digamos que las tierras y la gente de Forks han sido de mi interés durante estos años –dijo sonriendo, como si de una broma privada se tratara ese comentario.

-¿Su hogar no era de su total agrado? –pregunto Edward con interés.

-Digamos que ya no soy la misma desde que deje mi hogar –dijo ella con amargura, una amargura que Edward no pudo entender.

Edward se agacho y recogió con sus manos una rosa, la cual levanto observándola con admiración, luego miro a los ojos a Bella y susurro:

-Una rosa siempre es una rosa, sin importa su precedencia, siempre es una rosa –dijo, levanto la cara de Bella en sus manos y la beso.

-Eres demasiado bueno para mí Edward, demasiado –dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello –Pero yo soy muy débil para alejarme –Y lo siento, Edward sintió que le mordía el cuello y succionaba su sangre, sintió como su cuerpo se iba debilitando cada vez un poco más, cuando por fin se dejo llevar por las espesuras de la oscuridad ella se alejo.

-Lo siento, Edward, pero me resultabas exquisitamente tentativo –dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de sus labios. –No soy tan mala, agradece que no te deje morir, jajá –dijo ella riendo con malicia.

Edward empezó a sentir un dolor insoportable, como si lo estuvieran quemando vivo, el dolor empezó por su garganta asta prolongarse en todo su cuerpo.

-Fuego, Fuego, Me quemo –grita sin parar, mientras Bella reía –¿Que me has hecho criatura del infierno, que me has hecho? –grito viéndola con odio.

-Nada de que me arrepienta –dijo sonriendo diabólica mente.

-Maldita, te pudrirás en el infierno, Dios te condenara –dijo él.

-Créeme ya estoy en el infierno y no tardara mucho para que tu entres a él –dijo con cinismo –Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme, ya me agradecerás el favor que te he hecho -dijo mientras desaparecía por los rosales.

-Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo… -rezaba Edward mientras lloraba por lo que el futuro le esperaba.

Pudieron haber pasado, días, semanas, meses y años, y Edward no los hubiese sentido, el dolor era tan grande que con cada grito que el lanzaba pareciera que se intensificara mas, cada vez odiaba mas a Isabella Swan.

Sus sentidos mejoraban con cada segundo que pasaba, y el fuego disminuía, hasta que, como si todo hubiese estado sincronizado, su corazón dio el último latido, y todo desapareció…

Recuerda como se había levantado con una sed descomunal y como su moral no le permitió hacer lo mismo que habían hecho con él, se fue al bosque donde ataco un ciervo desde ese momento se alimenta de animales, pero si algo bien no había olvidado era la sed de odio que le tenia ha aquella mujer, de la cual se había enamorado, la cual le había roto el corazón, a la que desearía matar…

* * *

><p>Bueno tal vez haga de este Fic, un two-shot o un short-fic, todo dependiendo de lo que ustedes me digan, ¿Lo continuo?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Edward se encontraba en las calles de Forks, era de noche y solo se escuchaba el sonido de los hombre entrando en las tabernas o prostíbulos, como le desagradaban aquellos que desperdiciaban su vida entre botellas de vino y cerveza, como preferían estar con otras mujeres que con sus esposas que impacientes y preocupadas esperaban en casa, con la cena servida, como buena mujer del siglo XIX, si tan solo el fuera como ellos no perdería su tiempo en tabernas y prostíbulos.

Si el todavía fuera humano se hubiese comprometido, le hubiese dado la noticia a sus padres, su madre Elizabeth estaría mas que contenta y orgullosa de su hijo, su padre le hubiese dado la mano con una mirada de admiración y orgullo, después se abría casado y su boda seria el chisme nuevo de Forks, después tendría hijos a los que amaría y cuidaría de ellos con el alma, y envejecería feliz porque había cumplido lo que la vida le había deparado.

Pero no, tubo que venir ella, ella el terror de sus pensamientos, ella la causa de su odio, ella la que le había robado el corazón y se lo había devuelto roto y marchito. Por su culpa era un monstruo, por su culpa ya no seria normal, por su culpa nunca seria feliz, porque si bien le costaba admitirlo, el sabia perfectamente que ella era su felicidad, que sin ella no era feliz, pero su odio siempre seria mas grande que su amor.

Corría por las calles de Forks, disfrutando de sus nuevos sentidos, oliendo todo y escuchando todo, el estaba decidido a rastrear a la hermosa castaña y hacerla pagar, tal vez no al grado de matarla pero quería que sufriera como el lo hizo, el utilizaba su nuevo don para saber si ella estaba en la ciudad, el ahora podía leer las mentes y eso a veces le causaba un dolor insoportable en su cabeza. Por eso amaba la noche porque casi nadie le interrumpía con sus aburridos pensamientos.

Iba a dar vuelta en la esquina cuando oyó unos gritos de ayuda junto con unos sollozos y corrió hacia el lugar porque su corazón le dicto hacerlo.

Al llegar al lugar la escena que vio le resulto amargamente degradable. Un hombre de piel pálida cabello marrón se encontraba gritándole a una niña, mientras le golpeaba en su ya rojo rostro.

Edward no pudo resistir aquella escena y se fue encima del hombre, no le importo contener su fuerza, solo quería ver aquella repúgnate criatura sangrar y llorar por piedad, no fue asta que sintió que el hombre que estaba debajo de el, dejo de intentar propinarle un golpe y se dejo sumergir el los mares de la inconciencia, cuando Edward se levanto y lo dejo hay tirado en el frío de la noche.

Se levanto para seguir su camino pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Espere –dijo una vocecita detrás de el –Soy Reneesme –dijo mientras le extendía la mano, Edward pudo notar que era una niña de unos 6 o 7 años de edad.

-Un placer Reneesme, soy Edward –dijo aceptando la sucia mano de la chica.

-Gracias por salvarme de Mike –dijo

-No hay de que agradecer, Reneesme, ahora es hora de partir, espero volver a verte pronto –dijo Edward.

Pero antes de poner hacer un solo movimiento, Reneesme se agarro con todas sus fuerzas de una de las piernas de Edward, mientras suplicaba.

-Por favor, llévame contigo, por favor, no me dejes morir, el me va a matar cuando despierte, por favor sálvame –suplico la pequeña niña mientras lagrimas caían de sus rosadas mejillas.

Edward se enterneció con aquella imagen tan dulce pero a la vez tan trágica, el quería llevársela consigo pero sabia que era muy peligroso para ella, su vida peligraba junto a el, el no confiaba en su autocontrol, que en cualquier momento podría fallar, y el solo pensar en destruir a una criatura tan bella y pura se hacia odiarse.

-¿Pero que diría tu madre si supiera que te has ido conmigo? –dijo Edward tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, así se la llevara consigo no podría dejar a una madre preocupada, ¿no?

-Mi madre… mi madre me abandono –dijo sollozando.

Edward no pudo mas y la cargo en brazos mientras caminaba a paso humano, la pequeña lo miro mostrándole unos hermosos ojos chocolates, que no sabe porque se le hicieron tan familiares.

-Ahora estarás a salvo pequeña –dijo Edward mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias Edward –dijo mientras se abrazaba mas a el.

La pequeña Reneesme se quedo dormida en los brazos de Edward. Este aprovecho que la niña se quedo dormida para correr asta el pueblo mas cercano los pensamientos de la gente adormilada empezaron a llegar, lo que le recordó que desde que salieron de Forks pudo descasar su mente de tantos pensamientos, pero como si Reneesme estaba con el?

Al parecer no podía leer a la pequeña niña que en sus brazos descansaba. Luego resolvería eso, mientras tanto su mente debería ocuparse en encontrar una posada abierta a esas horas de la noche.

Encontró una posada en el centro del pueblo, pidió una habitación ya que solo dormiría Reneesme, y paso toda la noche admirando aquella niña, y juro que nadie le haría daño, porque si no el se encargaría de matarlo con sus propias manos…

* * *

><p>Perdonen la tardanza pero es que mi imaginación no me ayudaba, no se en cuanto vuelva a actualizar, espero que pronto, gracias por sus RR y sus alertas.<p>

Besos sangrientos y Lagrimas negras, Camiigotica.

P.D: Les gusto el Capitulo?


End file.
